a Love Story
by I love Blonde Boys
Summary: Harry and Ginny...classic..lots of lovey dovey stuff...sorry there are no paragraphs...couldn't get it to work..
1. Emotions

" Ginny," Harry said, as she began to go up the staircase to her dormitory. " Yes, Harry?" she turned around, hoping beyond hope that there would be more to this evening. He walked up to her and smiled. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. The common room was adorned with Christmas decorations. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were the only Gryffindors left. Her curious brown eyes peered up into his loving emerald ones. " I really want to kiss you," he whispered. " I really wish you would." No more words were spoken. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. It was the most wonderful, free-floating feeling in the world. After not nearly enough for Ginny, Harry stopped. She looked down at her feet. He lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes. " I want to tell the whole world," she said. She leaned against his chest and heard his heart beating. It sounded as if it were going to leap right out of his chest and gallop around the room. She smiled. "Don't tell anyone right now." " Why not?" she said as he put his arms around her. " It would seem so weird if everyone knew that we have been seeing each other for so long." " Not even Ron?" " Especially not Ron." Ginny's silence stated her puzzlement. " You see-" " What are you two doing down here all alone?" Harry immediately let go of Ginny and they both backed away from each other. Ron was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the pair. " Ron," Ginny said, nervously," How long have you been standing there?" Ron noticed Harry and Ginny's eyes met and exchanged nervous glances. " Just a second," he said. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. " Only long enough," Ron's voice became very smooth," to figure out what is going on." His rage came out just then. " You have been with each other the whole time. Secret lovers. I bet that if I would have walked in a second earlier I would have seen you wrapped in each other, kissing. How great," he threw his hands up in frustration. " What makes you think that?" Ginny asked nervously. " Well," he fumed," when you walk in and see Harry's arms around your waist and your head on his chest, that sends a message, don't you think?" "Ron, wait a second," Harry tried to make him calm," We were only just-" " Don't lie to me, Harry! I know what you've been doing with each other!" Ron shouted. " Ron," Ginny said, walking toward her brother," We haven't done anything." " Stop lying to me!" Harry thought he saw tears in his eyes. He had been hurt obviously. His best friend and his sister had kept this major secret from him. "Ron?" Hermione's voice called down the stairs," Ron? Are you okay?" She emerged in her nightgown, looking worried. " No, I am not okay!" he spat at her, not sure what to do with all the anger inside him. " What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm. " Everything!" She turned to Harry and Ginny, sensing that she wasn't going to get an answer from Ron. " What's going on?" she asked, seriously. Ginny looked at Harry as he looked back at her. Ginny took a deep breath. " He walked in while Harry and I were-" she stopped, looking at her feet. " All over each other.....his hands on your waist, your head on his chest," Ron nudged apparently still annoyed," and since you seem to think that I don't know the rest, one of you is going to have to finish." " It was just one kiss," Harry nearly whispered, shaking his head. He closed his eyes and looked toward the ceiling. His eyes flicked open. " It's our choice what we do and what we don't do. Why does it really matter to you?" he asked. " Because Ginny is my sister and you are my best friend!" There was a long awkward silence. " Ron," Ginny started to say. " Ginny, just be quiet!" Ron yelled back at her. She put her head on Harry's chest again and turned away from her screaming brother, her hand on her ear. Harry put his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head. Harry turned his face to Ron, anger spreading over him. Ginny sobbed quietly into his chest. Hermione barely caught Ron as he lunged toward Harry. " Let go of me," he flailed his arms out, trying to get her off of him. " Stop!" she yelled, grabbing his shoulders. He was breathing very hard, glaring at Harry as he continued to comfort Ginny. " Think of what you are doing," Hermione whispered," to your sister and your best friend. They are in love. Let them be happy together." Ron looked at his baby sister with adoration. His anger seemed to ebb away as he watched them together. He sat in a nearby armchair and put his head in his hands. He motioned for Hermione to sit next to him. She took his trembling hand away from his head. " How could I have been so stupid?" he asked. He thought for a moment then said," I almost ruined a perfect thing." He got up and walked over to Ginny. Harry turned where his back was shielding her, as if Ron was going to strike his sister. Ron couldn't help but smile at the way he protected her. " Ginny," he said over Harry's shoulder," I'm sorry." She looked up at Harry, who smiled at her. " I jumped to conclusions. I just got really mad that you hadn't told me," he confessed," I shouldn't have said everything that I did. I don't mind if you are with Harry." She walked around Harry and threw her arms around her brother. " I love you, Ron," she said, looking at her older brother with gratitude. " Yeah, yeah," he said, pushing her off," Go back over there with him. He doesn't mind being hugged by you." She walked into Harry's strong arms. "Well," Hermione said, standing up and stretching," I hate to leave you all but now I am going to bed." " Goodnight," Harry said. " Yeah, you too. Don't stay up too late, you two," she teased. Ron didn't move. " Come on,'' Hermione rolled her eyes," Give them some privacy." Hermione pushed him up his staircase. He reluctantly walked up, with several looks behind him. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and put his head on hers. Hermione smiled, but not before giving them an almost longing look. She sighed and went up to bed. " I'm going to go on up, too," Ginny said, as she yawned. " Alright then," Harry smiled as he pulled her in for one last kiss. She turned around for one last look at him before she disappeared at the top of the staircase. Harry put his hands in his pockets and sighed. He was about to go up to bed when another thought struck him. He spun around and went up the girls' staircase instead. 


	2. A Touchy Subject

He opened the door and peered inside. The curtains were open and he smiled as he watched her sleep. Like a log. Harry kneeled next to her head. " Hermione," he whispered, shaking her," Hermione, wake up." She rolled over and stuck her leg off the other side of the bed. " Get up," he said, poking her hard in the back. She opened her eyes a little. " Hey," she said thickly," Could I please have my toads back?" " I don't have your toads, Hermione," Harry said, starting to get irritated," Now wake up so I can ask you a question." She sat up and tried to open her eyes. She yawned and began to fall backward. " Oh no, you don't," Harry said, putting his arm around her back and sitting next to her. Her head drooped onto his shoulder. " Hermione," he rolled his shoulder to wake her up," The sooner you answer, the sooner you can go back to sleep." " Hurry, Harry," she yawned. " I need your full attention for you to answer this." " Alright, alright," she muttered, sitting up and facing him, her eyes wide open. " This whole year, you have not said a single thing about you and Viktor. What happened?" " I'm going back to bed," Hermione shook her head as it fell into Harry's lap, finally overcome by her sleepiness. Harry turned her over so that her face was turned up to his. Her face wasn't asleep at all; it was crying. " Aw, Hermione," he whispered as she sat up. He hugged her head to his chest as she sobbed. " It's okay," he ran his fingers through her brown hair," You can tell me." " He.....he..tried to....get me to join him and his father...under..under," she sobbed unable to go on. " Under Voldemort?" Harry asked, quietly. She nodded into his chest. " And when I refused...he threatened to kill you if I didn't...didn't...do something for him." " What thing?" She shook her head and cried harder. " I'm sorry. I just can't bring myself to say it. I didn't want to and he wanted to kill me. I ran. He followed. Then I....I...killed him." Harry's eyes widened with shock. Hermione's sobs were now louder than ever before. " It's going to be alright," Harry rocked back and forth, trying to comfort her. " No, it's not. His father came to see me later. He and Viktor had been under the Imperius Curse for quite some time. I killed him and it wasn't even his fault. No one knew I killed him and if they find out...." " But that was this summer and no one has come to get you. I don't think you can get into too much trouble if you were defending yourself." She nodded, showing her appreciation. Slowly, her sobs began to get softer as she fell asleep. Harry stayed until she did, hugging her the whole time. He lowered her onto her pillow and pulled the blanket over her. He cast one last look at her before he opened the door. He shut it, sighed, smoothed out his shirt, ran his fingers through his hair, and walked down the stairs. A red headed girl watched him all the way, unnoticed by Harry. Ginny walked back into her dormitory, tears pouring down her cheeks. 


	3. Doubts

Harry entered the common room the next morning to find everyone else already there. " Happy Christmas," he sat next to Ginny and put his arm around her. To Harry's surprise(and everyone else's), she lifted it off and scooted away from him. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged, then at Hermione, who looked confused. " Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked, putting his hand on her leg. " Leave me alone," she retorted, pushing his hand off. " What did I do?" " Think, Harry. I thought you loved me." " I do. What are you-" " Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." " I'm not acting." " You hurt me. I will admit it. I really thought that you were the one. I guess I was wrong." She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. Ron's mouth was still hanging open. Hermione stared after her, her eyebrows raised. Harry sat back and put his head in his hands. " Crap," Hermione breathed. " What?" " I know what it is." " Well, tell me, because I have no idea." " She saw you leave my room last night." Ron regained use of his mouth at that moment. " What are you doing in Hermione's room, Harry? A little midnight snogging?" " No!" Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time. " I was just kidding," Ron held up his hands in defense. " That's got to be what she's on about," Hermione shook her head. " I'll go talk to her," Harry said, standing up. "Ginny? Can I talk to you, Love?" Harry knocked and opened the door. The curtains were drawn around the bed, but from inside Harry could hear sobs. " Ginny, could I please talk to you?" " No, you couldn't. Go away. I never want to see you or Hermione again." " Please, Love?" Harry begged," I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." " Obviously you would, because you have." " That's what I'm trying to tell you. There is nothing to be upset about." " Oh no," Ginny said, sarcastically," Nothing at all. Just the fact that you spent the night in Hermione's room. That's all." " You are being stupid! Stop! I didn't spend the night with Hermione. I went in there to ask her a question." " Why couldn't it have waited till morning?" " Er......." Harry racked his brain, trying to find an answer. Why couldn't it have waited? That was a good question. " Umm....well, I don't know the answer to that, but I didn't do anything." Ginny looked out of the curtains and raised her eyebrows. " You don't believe me, do you?" " Not really." " I know a way where you will have to." " Really?" she asked, doubt dripping off her voice. " Yes, I do. Just hold on a while." He made his way to the door, but stopped with his hand on the knob. " Could I ask you one favor?" " You could, but I don't know if I will give it to you." " Could I please have just one tiny kiss before I go?" Harry asked, smiling. Ginny sighed. Why did he have to smile? That smile makes me feel like agreeing to anything. She stood up and started to walk to the door. No, Ginny. Don't give in. Don't let him control you like that. Don't let him have his way. Harry grinned. Ginny smiled and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her. She opened her mouth and Harry did the same. He leaned in towards her. When their lips were a centimeter away, Ginny pulled back. " No. You couldn't." She smiled triumphantly as she turned around and walked back to her bed. She sat down and crossed her legs. " Fine. I'll be back in five minutes." Harry shut the door behind him. 


	4. Revealed

"Hermione?" Harry asked when he arrived in the Gryffindor common room. "Huh?" "Do you still have that Veritaserum?" "Yeah, why?" "I need to prove to Ginny that I love her." "Alright, come on." Harry followed Hermione up the staircase and into her dormitory. "It's here somewhere," Hermione said, kneeling next to her trunk and pulling things out. "Think you have enough stuff?" Harry asked, peering over her shoulder into her trunk. "No," she said casually, removing a large envelope and putting it aside. "What's this?" Harry asked, picking it up and looking inside. "Letters," Hermione said, now taking a large leather bag from her trunk. "From who?" Harry was still looking at the envelope. "Aren't you nosy?" she asked, plucking it from his grip and throwing it back into her trunk. "Yeah, but who are they from? Pleeeease?" Harry begged. "Different people." "Like......." "You and Ron mostly. A few from Ginny and three others." "Who are the three others?" "Viktor." " And then?" " One from Seamus." " Seamus? What is he doing writing to you?" " Remember last year when I came back to school. How I looked so different." " So......" " Well, I never told you or Ron this. No one actually. He asked me to do the same thing that Viktor wanted me to do." " What the crap is it? I'm so confused." " Think, Harry. What haven't I done that won't do until later in life?" " Uh......." " I'll give your slow mind a clue. They both thought I looked really good. They are teenage boys......." " Oh! I get it!" Harry exclaimed. " Took you long enough." " Oh, wait till I tell Ron. We're gonna really get Seamus." " Don't tell Ron, please. I don't want him in Azkaban." "Alright, alright, alright. Now who is the other from?" Hermione bit her lower lip as she always did when under stress. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " You promise you won't laugh or get mad when I tell you?" " Why would I get mad?" " Because, you just would." " Listen, the only reason I would get mad is if it was Malfoy and we both know that you wouldn't write to each other." Hermione laughed. " As if," she snorted. " Who is it?" " Alright, I'll tell you." " Well, hurry up. Ginny's gonna worry about where I am." " Don't say anything after I tell you and never mention it again." " Ok, whatever you say." Hermione took another big breath. " Oliver Wood." "Why's he writing to you?" "Because." "I hate it when people do that." " You're really nosy, you know that, right?" "I'm not nosy. I'm curious." "Oh, is that right?" Hermione asked, throwing a small bottle to Harry. "Yeah, it is. Thanks," Harry said, looking at the tiny bottle. "Anytime, Babe." Harry stepped out the door, but turned around and looked back into the room. "One more thing, Hermione?" " Sure." "Don't call me Babe." He shut the door and walked down the hall. 


End file.
